


Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four

by MarshmallowMcGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall
Summary: Minerva finds Severus causing Dolores grief over her Educational Decrees.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four

**Author's Note:**

> This fic for [snape-thot](https://snape-thot.tumblr.com/) is from a Tumblr post, and I'm putting it here for ease of finding it again. The original post can be found [here](https://marshmallowmcgonagall.tumblr.com/post/612800247555637248/happy-300-followers-snape-thot-some-snape).

“Severus!” hissed McGonagall, clutching her hat as it knocked against the low ceiling. “What are you doing?” She edged through the small stone archway into a narrow gallery which looked down over the entrance hall.

“What do you think I’m doing?” he hissed back. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, and peering out of a small gap between the stones. He levitated a vial of potion from his hand and sent it out through the gap. After a flick of his wand, there was a shriek from below, and the now empty vial flew back to his hand. “Get down before she spots us.”

“That was never Dolores,” said McGonagall. Hiking up her robes, and with a hand from Snape, she knelt down beside him. Her hat on the floor, she leant closer to the edge of the gallery and looked through one of the small gaps. 

“Who else would I do this to?” said Snape, sending another vial out. With swift movements, the vial emptied potion thirty feet in the air, the potion ignited, and the vial was back in Snape’s hand. Dolores screamed and sent spells flying around the entrance hall as another of her precious Educational Decrees crashed to the floor in pieces.

“Do they all explode?”

“Do you think so little of me?” The vial Snape levitated was bigger than the previous one and it was with some caution that he guided it out into the entrance hall. Then, with a lazy flick of his wand, he sent the vial in its entirety to smash into one of the Decrees. A pink goo began to spread over Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two, slowly engulfing the parchment and wooden frame. “How is Sybill?”

Dolores was sobbing Fudge’s name and swearing vengeance on whoever was responsible for the desecration of Ministry approved legislation, and thus missed the spell Snape shot at Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two causing the pink goo to glow.

“Poppy gave her a Calming Draught,” said McGonagall. “Very interesting to witness given how much sherry preceded it.”

“I’ll bring something by her quarters later,” said Snape. “It will help with the headache if nothing else.” Snape rifled through the vials in the bag beside him. “Are you going to help or not?”

McGonagall pursed her lips and shot Snape a glance. “I really shouldn’t.”

Snape snorted. “You were suspiciously close to the chandelier Peeves managed to undo.”

McGonagall sniffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She withdrew her wand and tapped it against the stone. “It was good, wasn’t it?”

“Delightful.” He aimed another spell, this time at Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four, causing it to glow around the edges. “Now, being a fellow Slytherin, I suspect Dolores will have no problem allowing the Slytherin quidditch team to reform - ”

Dolores Umbridge staggered back as Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four exploded, the fire reaching out in all directions across the entrance hall, white-hot flames licking the stones and devouring the parchment and wood, sending fragments of what remained falling to the floor. Dolores did her best to cast the Aguamenti charm but it didn’t appear to have any effect on the burning Decree.

“I quite enjoyed that,” said McGonagall, grinning. She turned to Snape, her smile turning somewhat more wicked. “And I have enjoyed seeing the Quidditch Cup in my office, too.”

“Prepare to lose, Minerva,” said Snape. “Get used to the feeling now and it will hurt less when it happens.”

McGonagall glanced through the gap in the stone to see Dolores, covered in ash, look up and squint at the gallery where McGonagall and Snape were hidden. McGonagall swore. Snape peered out through the gap, picked up a vial, and sent it out into the entrance hall. Dolores frowned and turned around slowly, watching the vial hover above her. She had no time to cover her face when the vial exploded, dumping more pink glitter over her than it seemed possible the vial could contain. 

“This is where we escape,” said Snape, picking up his bag of vials and handing McGonagall her hat.

“Agreed,” said McGonagall.


End file.
